


Collection of Written Memories

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Welsknight [6]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, its really just written memories for my headmate Kavell :), please don't interpret anything as shippy, theyre brothers in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: A collection of writings I've made based on the memories of a headmate! (Explained in the first chapter)
Series: Welsknight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761994
Kudos: 7





	1. Intro!

So! To start off, I want to explain something.

It's relatively recently that I've finalized the conducted mountains of research on if I have OSDD-1b. I explained something that someone said sounded quite like it, so I did research for weeks on end, a bit over a month or two. I've asked several systems questions, and they've all said it sounds like OSDD. 

So theres that, a very important note. I have 3 known headmates, the one spotlighted here being a fictive of Welsknight. We call sir by the name Kavell in public posts to avoid confusion, and se use se/sir pronouns exclusively. Kavell isn't seir actual name, seir actual name technically is Wels since sire a fictive. 

In seir canon, Hels was seir brother. They were very close brothers as well. So to help Kavell feel better with those memories, I put them into writing!

That being said, DO NOT INTERPRET ANY OF THE WRITINGS WITH HELS AS SHIPPY.

Kavell isn't uncomfortable with any shipping things, be it anything specifically involving sir or just general Wels ship things. But it's obviously a big no to shipping _siblings_.

Obviously I have written things that shipped Wels and Hels, but those are completely different. These are written with Kavell in mind, basically about sir just with slight differences, really the only one is the pronouns used. 

But yeah, absolutely do not interpret or treat any of the Hels memory writings as shippy. There will occasionally be some written with other characters/people from seir canon, those you can do whatever with, but the Hels memories are strictly platonic/sibling love.

And if any of this is confusing to you, I really don't know how to explain it in a simpler way.

Another thing is that you need to remember that Kavell is a separate person being a headmate, I wrote these for and about sir, but you can comment things directed at sir as well, and se sign replies with a sword emoji if you do so.

But yeah, just very much needed to note that :)

So again, these are collections of writings based on seir memories! Most of seir memories are with seir Hels since they were brothers, but there will be a few here and there that aren't.


	2. Hels Memory 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder not to interpret this as shippy!  
> I'm putting this at the beginning of every Hels memory just because.

* * *

"You always drag me outside to do this." 

Hels sat with his arms crossed and back against a tree, watching as his brother weaved the stems of flowers together. 

"And?" Wels asked. 

Raising an eyebrow for a moment, Hels sighed. "Always." 

"Well, you're always sitting around being salty and emo," Wels said with mild snark in his tone. 

"I am not." 

"Yes you are." 

Hels huffed. "You're lucky you're my brother, otherwise I would have killed you." 

"See? You love me." Wels smiled, placing a finished flower crown on Hels' head, purposefully pulling it down over his eyes. 

The evil knight pushed the flower crown out of his eyes, glaring at him. Wels only chuckled and put his own flower crown on.

"You're not a knight," Hels mumbled. "Just the king of all dorks." 

"Nu-uh," Wels said childishly. 

"Yeah-huh," Hels replied in a mocking tone.

Wels gave him a small _'bleh'._

Hels got up and moved to sit right in front of him, grabbing his chin and pressing his thumb down on Wels' tongue. "Don't _bleh_ me, mister." 

After he removed his thumb, Wels pouted. 

Hels smiled, ruffling the knight's hair. "King of all dorks." 

"And you're king of all emos." Wels grinned. 

Hels scoffed. "Whatever." 

"Love you, brother," Wels said, smiling widely.

"Love you too," Hels replied, his smile widening. "Dork." 

He chuckled as Wels wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

He returned the embrace, hugging his brother tight. 

* * *


	3. Hels Memory 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder not to interpret this as shippy!

* * *

Hels paused as he felt something bump against his back between his shoulders. 

Glancing behind him, he smiled. "What's up, Welsie?" 

He chuckled as Wels lifted his head and pressed his cheek against Hels', wrapping his arms around him. His tail wagged happily as he emitted a purring sound. 

"You're a dork," Hels said, ruffling Wels' hair. 

Turning around in his arms, Hels returned his brother's embrace, hugging him tightly. There was a warm and affectionate feeling that enveloped them both, not to mention Wels wrapping his tail around Hels. 

It was soothing, comforting. Standing there in each other's arms. The gentle sound of Wels' purring. The feeling of Hels running his fingers through his brother's hair. 

There was nothing like it.

* * *


	4. Hels Memory 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder not to interpret this as shippy!

* * *

"Are you done yet?" 

Wels huffed, rolling over on his back, tail lashing. "No." 

Hels raised an eyebrow at his brother. "So you're just gonna lay on the floor groaning all day?" 

Sitting up, Wels pouted. "I'll stop laying on the floor groaning when you come outside with me." 

"You always want to drag me outside." 

"Like you don't enjoy being outside," Wels replied, standing up. "Come on—it's not like you had other plans." 

Hels stared at his brother for a moment before getting up from his seat. He gave Wels' hair a ruffle as he pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "You are insufferable." 

Wels smiled. "Says you." 

Hels gave him a small _'bleh'_ before walking towards the door. 

Wels began following, pausing for a moment when Hels waved his tail in his face, gently hitting his cheek. "Hey!" 

Without looking back, Hels giggled. 

Though he pouted for a moment, Wels' smile widened as he shook his head. 

"Dork," Hels said, looking back as he opened the door. 

"You're a bigger dork," Wels replied. 

Stepping out, Hels waited until Wels was about to exit before shutting the door. Wels huffed, opening the door back up to walk out. 

"Rude." 

And once more, Hels giggled.

* * *


	5. Beef Memory

* * *

Beef turned around as he heard a low whine coming from behind him. Walking up was Wels, and he didn't look to great. He looked tired and sad. 

Frowning, Beef opened up his arms and allowed the knight to walk right into them. He wrapped his arms around Wels, and Wels buried his face in Beef's shoulder. 

"You okay?" Beef asked, gently stroking Wels' hair. 

Wels replied with another small whine, tail dropping and occasionally lashing a bit.

Beef lowered them both to the ground, sitting down and crossing his legs. Wels curled up on his lap, sighing as he leaned against Beef's chest. Beef kept his arms around the knight, fingers running through his hair. Despite Wels' weariness, Beef heard him emitting a low purr. 

Wels gave another heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he buried his face in the crook of Beef's neck. He continued to purr as he focused on the soothing feeling of Beef's fingers combing through his hair. 

He didn't even know what was wrong. He wasn't sure why he was feeling the way he was. 

It didn't matter much, though. He just wanted to forget about it and enjoy the comforting moment. 

* * *


	6. Hels Memory 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder not to interpret this as shippy!

* * *

Hels heard soft humming behind him as he was reading, along with the feeling of someone playing with his hair. 

Looking up, Wels seemed to be standing behind him, leaning over him and toying with his hair. 

Hels raised an eyebrow. "Do you _have_ to bother me right now?" 

Wels smiled, giving him a small _'bleh'._

Giving a small huff, Hels marked his place in his book before closing it and setting it aside. He stood up before turning around and sitting on his knees on the chair to face Wels. He rested a hand on Wels' cheek, which the knight leaned into. 

"You're insufferable," Hels said with a smile. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Wels' forehead, ruffling his hair. 

Wels giggled before placing a kiss on Hels' nose. "You love me." 

Hels sighed, his smile remaining as he ruffled his brother's hair again. "I do."

* * *


	7. Hels Memory 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder not to interpret this as shippy!

* * *

The two sat out on the hill, watching as the sun set out on the horizon, orange light falling on the world that would soon fade to darkness. A gentle breeze combed itself through their hair. There was a calming feeling enveloping them both—their tails wrapped together and one hand in the other as they stared out at the sky. 

Hels laid his head on Wels' shoulder, earning him a smile. Wels leaned his head against his brother's, sighing gently. 

"Reminds me of your hair," Hels mumbled, letting go of Wels' hand to run his fingers through his brother's hair—brown at the roots, fading into a golden color. 

Wels' smile widened a bit. "And why's that?" 

Hels lifted his head and smiled at his brother. "Cause it's pretty." 

Wels shook his head, taking ahold of Hels' hand once more. He chuckled as Hels nuzzled up to him like a cat. He gave Hels a small _'bleh',_ smiling at his fake pouting. He laughed as Hels pounced on him, tail lashing like a playful cat. Hels pressed his nose against Wels', giving him a _'bleh'_ in return. 

"You're such a dork," Wels said, giggling. 

Giggling as well, Hels got off of his brother and pulled him back up and into a hug. Wels buried his face in Hels' shoulder as he returned the embrace. 

* * *


End file.
